


Wilde, John Wilde

by BrutusDeagon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutusDeagon/pseuds/BrutusDeagon
Summary: Before Nick and Judy stopped Bellwether a different hero saved Zootopia. Who was he? We know him as ZCIA agent Jack Savage but to his family he was known as John. Preview of a new fic I am working on.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Special thanks to my lovely girlfriend Sandsstill for giving me permission to use her baby Jack picture as the cover. For those who have read my previous works know I am not very nice to Mr Savage. I have done horrible things to him and feel no remorse. I decided to do something different this time around but he will still have hardships as any good character does.

Disclaimer: nothing funny just Disney owns Zootopia.

The bunny buck was abandoned on the doorstep. The young doe who was his birth mother couldn’t keep running with him in tow. Her mate had turned out to be a horrible mammal. He had drowned the kits siblings. She had been breastfeeding the buck in the other room at the time. When she saw what her husband had done she’d fled. That was three days ago. She knocked on the door then ran to her car and sped off tears in her eyes.

Tod Wilde opened the door expecting a visit from the sheriff of Bunnyburrow. “I told you already we are leaving for the ci-ty.” he trailed off as he saw nobody there.

Just as he was going to shut the door he heard a small noise from around his feet. Looking down he saw the little buck wrapped in a blanket. He picked up the baby and looked around for who could have left him. He brought the kit inside and called to his packing wife. They looked over the little bunny and came to the same conclusion.

“Let's take him with us.”

…

The small tailor shop in the Happytown district of Zootopia and it’s tiny upstairs apartment became the kits new world. Vixey and Tod Wilde had been unable to produce a child of their own so when the gray bunny with black stripes came into their lives he became their son. The authorities didn’t bother to dispute them except for the not too subtle allegations of kitnapping. After looking for his real parents in the Burrow and coming up empty they decided the foxes were actually telling the truth. That is how John came to be a Wilde. 

The kit was always hungry. Tod and Vixey were at a loss. Until his first teeth came in and then they understood. Their little one wasn’t a full bunny. The vegetarian formula wasn’t going to be enough for him so after a quick consultation with his pediatrician they started mixing it with the carnivore formula. Once that was figured out he grew quickly and with few screaming fits. 

During one night Vixey ran in to comfort her crying buck. “Don’t cry Johnny Mommy’s got y-ow!”

He had sharper claws than she thought. He dug them into her as though to tell her; ‘This is why I’m crying Momma’. Little buck had scratched himself in his sleep.  
…

“How was your first day of school, Johnny?” Tod asked his son as he got home from school. 

John looked up at his father to show the swollen black eye and grinned, “I won.”

…

John had just been expelled from his third school for fighting back against the bullies that ruled the school. He was in third grade and this time had put a sixth grade bull calf in the hospital for thirty stitches after the boy had beaten up a fellow third grader for his lunch money. His parents finally caved and set him up for home school and martial arts. With the discipline gained from his martial arts training he would hopefully not get into so many fights and hopefully the same thing would happen with the home schooling.

…

“Tod, we got him into a real junior high school!” Vixey yells excitedly.

Her mate looks up from the suit he is working on with a surprised and worried expression and says just one word, “how?”

“Mom had to give them a written note from my sensei saying that I will no longer attempt to claw a bullies face off,” John said with a smirk. “Not that I need to anymore.”

His parents exchange a worried look that makes their son laugh. “I’m not going to have to hurt anybody. While you were in the office with the principal I was talking to a couple of school gossips and told them about the time I won the city championships. By this time tomorrow everybody in the school know about me beating that tiger kid in a perfect match.”

“Finally using your head first? Now that’s acting like a fox.” 

A/N: ok this is still short but I am working on high school as one long chapter with few time skips and chapter 2 isn’t that one anyway that one will be chapter 3. Stay tuned to see our favorite fox and bunny in a tender moment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I’m skipping Highschool. I’m not sorry. :P

It had been surprisingly easy to secure the week off from Bogo. He had only needed to hear that Nick’s mother was ill and possibly on her deathbed for him to give both Nick and Judy some time off. As tough as the water buffalo liked to act he knew the importance of family. Judy had hopped on his desk and given him a hug before they hurried to the hospital. Nick’s mother passed away from a stroke that very night.

Judy’s parents, some off duty officers and Nick’s long time friend Finnick all showed for the funeral. Few of them had known Mrs Wilde well but they all had wanted to show Nick some support. Her friends from the tailor shop she had once run with her husband were all there as well as a regular customer who had been coming to the shop for as long as Nick could remember. The chief even came by for the wake in Nick’s childhood home.

“Take the week off Wilde. Get everything you need to settled before you come back. We need you at your best.” said Bogo in his commanding manner, “Hopps! Make sure he makes it to the department therapist before you two come back to work.”

Judy nodded with a sad smile. She missed her mother in law already. “Thanks Chief, I think I might need to talk to the Doc too.”

“Understandable Hopps. I need to get back to work. I wish you a better day.” The enormous male then left nodding to a few of his fellow officers on the way out.

The guests began to leave one by one giving Nick and Judy condolences one last time while they were thanked for their support. One last mammal came up to them. An older bunny his fur gray with age and a sad smile on his face.

“Hello Nicolas,” He said, “it’s been a while, hasn't it?”

“Mr Bounder!” Nick exclaimed with surprise, “I didn’t know you were here.” he turned to Judy to make introductions, “Judy this is James Bounder, a long time customer of my parents shop. James this is Judy Hopps, my wife.”

“Nice to meet you Miss Hopps. Nicolas is a lucky mammal to have snagged such a beauty.” the older bunny said with a smirk at Nick. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Bounder. Did you know Nick’s father as well?”

The bunny motioned to the couch before he answered, “I did indeed. Matter of fact he and I are quite close. Would you like to hear a story about the two of your parents Nick? I could tell you so many things that I bet you have never heard before.”

“I’d like that.” Nick answered before accompanying the bunnies to the couch. 

“I should probably start with how they met.” Mr. Bounder began.

“Didn’t they meet here at the shop?” Nick asked confused.

James Bounder chuckled, “No, my boy they met overseas when he worked for the ZCIA and she worked for British Intelligence.”

“Whaaaat?!” the doe and todd said simultaneously.

“You see, I worked with your father. We were close in size and rather unassuming but nobody saw us coming.” 

…

John displayed intelligence and cunning throughout the remainder of his school years. That paired with mastery of every martial art he could get a lesson for made him a highly desired recruit for college. Unfortunately no scholarships were available for a half-breed adopted son of a fox. Tod had known what the letters would say far ahead of time and so had taught his boy the family trade early on so that he could work his way through whatever school he wanted to attend. 

Despite being a young genius, John decided to simply go to the nearest community college. His reasoning was sound. It was cheaper. In the classroom nobody worked harder than he did. The same could be said of him in the ring. He would spar with a variety of different mammals every day while using different techniques and styles each time. As John had hoped he drew someone’s attention. While he was hoping for a school of higher learning to take notice however a completely different organization had found him. 

At the age of twenty John Wilde was sent to the Farm. He was small, smart, observant, and downright dangerous. He could battle most of his instructors in the ring to a standstill. He could disguise himself as a number of small mammal species, while making the costumes himself. His trainers saw themselves in the small agent in training and challenged him more than any other recruit. John always rose to the challenge. By the end of the training he had proven to all present in the Agency that he was the most qualified candidate for any mission they could send him on. 

...

“The second World War was over but the Cold War was just beginning. John was sent to Europe undercover. His name as far as everyone else was concerned was no longer John Wilde. It was Jack Savage. His talent as a tailor gave him a good cover story that he could even back up. His first mission was to become the new tailor for a Russian diplomat in London. That is where he met Skye.” 

…

John, or Jack as he was now called, had sewed the transmitting device into the Russian bear’s suit. It’s small size and weight ensured that it would go unnoticed for some time. Jack looked at himself in the mirror. The black fur of his current alias still made him a tad uneasy each time he looked. While he was distracted the bell of the shops door rang and he turned to see his next customer/ potential asset. The first thing he saw was her white fuzzy tail as she turned to peer out the window from the relative safety of his curtains. 

A small white furred predator in a tight red dress with a trailing fuzzy scarf was in his shop hiding. He spotted three mammals he had seen his Russian bear client with run by the front of his shop and the female sigh in relief. She turned around and caught him staring at her. She was taller than he was by about a head and looked like an arctic vixen. 

“Agent Skye Frost,” Jack said with a grin, “a pleasure to meet you.”

Skye looked confused for a moment then took in where she was before answering. “Agent Savage, likewise. Care to show me the back way out?”

“Of course.” He said beckoning for her to follow him. “So you were trying to get into the party tonight?”

“They saw through my dye job. It's going to take weeks for it to go red again.” she complained to her American colleague.

This was their first meeting but both had been fully briefed on allied spies on similar missions in the area. 

“I have a way for you to at least hear some of what is said at the party if you are interested?” Jack asked her one brow raised.

“You do?” she asked intrigued. At his nod she smiled impressed with the male. “The party is not till seven tonight so how about I come by here at 6:45 with some dinner?”

He smiled and replied in a flirty tone. “Why Miss Frost, I believe you are trying to seduce me.”

“Perhaps I am.... But only to get your intel.” she said playfully before leaving out his back door flicking her tail from base to tip. 

He watched her walk away enjoying the view till she turned the corner and left his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Been too freaking long between updates. Sorry.

Chapter 3

 

The old buck carried on with his story. 

“Skye was her cover of course and her fur had been bleached. That was their first meeting. Vivian had been with the intelligence service for a couple years at this point. She was clever and beautiful, the perfect mix for a female agent.”

“My mother was so proud of her fur. I can’t imagine that she would ever bleach it so she could pass for an arctic.” Nick said with shock. “The brains and beauty… yeah that’s mom alright.”

Judy while engrossed in the tale had been watching this old hare with intensity. The way he looked when he described Nick’s mother had a faraway look to it as though he had more than just a work relationship with her.

“You had feelings for her too, didn’t you Mr. Bounder?” She asked suddenly causing both males to stare at her.

James grinned slowly. “Yes, I did.”

“Did Mom know?”

“Yes but she loved your father. Now if I may continue?” He waited for their nods before continuing. “They had a few small missions after that until they were assigned to work together officially. John began to realize that there may be something real between them beyond just the job.”

...

Jack looked in the mirror at the face his parents knew as John. Since joining the agency he had almost forgotten his old name in favor of his cover. The vixen Frost had him thinking of things that hadn’t occurred to him before. What happens after he leaves the agency? Other than his parents he has not one mammal that he cares about. Perhaps he could change that with Skye. Or whatever her real name is. 

Taking a deep breath he puts his emotional mask back on becoming Jack Savage once more. They had a job to do. Tightening his bowtie and straightening his jacket he turned confident that tonight would go well. Jack patted his coat pocket to check that his shuriken were there then checked the bracers concealing the knives on both forearms. Finally he checked the five small pistols in holsters about his suit. Shoulder holsters, small of the back and hip holsters all accounted for. 

He left and headed for the address Skye gave him. Knocking on the door and waiting for her to answer he was struck by a shiver of nervousness from meeting with this sultry female. 

She’s a colleague, nothing more. The agent part of him echoed about the inside of his skull.

She’s a beautiful vixen who obviously likes you. The John part argued back.

Before they could come to any sort of an agreement the door opened and she stepped into his sight. Furtight leggings and a long overcoat concealing who knew how many weapons and gadgets of the trade. Jack/John smiled at her, at once appreciating her long legs and clever spy instincts. She smirked at his dumb grin and used one finger to move his chin so that he had to look into her eyes.

“Maybe I will let you look at them later, but right now we have work to do, Jack.” Skye chided him playfully.

Okay you were right. Jack told John and then he stopped warring with himself. “Hmm I think I’d like that. Maybe tomorrow we can go to dinner without having to cause a distraction so a double agent can escape the country.”

Skye giggled before she answered. “Yes it would be nice to be Viv for a night. I kinda miss her.”

“Viv? As in Vivian?” Jack asked, confused. “Who’s Viv?”

“Oh just a red vixen from Cardiff who dies her fur to work amongst Russian bears.” She answered as though she was talking about someone else.

“I think she would like my friend John. He grew up in Zootopia as the son of a tailor red fox. He’s adopted and always identified more with predators than prey.” 

“Yes I have a feeling they would get along very well indeed.” Skye agreed. “Now back to work Jack. You armed?”

“Ten times over. You got the smoke bombs?”

“And the masks so we can still go out tomorrow.” She said with a smirk that said if he hadn’t asked she had been planning to ask him.

…

“Pop was adopted?” 

“Yes he was.”

“Did he ever find his real parents?” Judy asked, genuinely curious.

Mr. Bounder looked at her with no trace of a smile. “He found his father. His mother’s body was never found but we suspected that the bastard killed her. I will tell you about that another time. I should get going. You two look like you could use some sleep.”

“Meet us for lunch tomorrow, Sir?” Nick asked him.

“Gladly. Goodnight Nicholas, Judy.” 

“Goodnight.” they said and closed the door as the old buck left them in wonder at the tale he had relayed to them.


End file.
